marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel (film)/Credits
Full Credits for Captain Marvel. Cast *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Vers/Captain Marvel *Samuel L. Jackson as Agent Nick Fury *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos / Director Keller *Jude Law as Yon-Rogg *Annette Bening as Supreme Intelligence / Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson *Djimon Hounsou as Korath *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau *Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Rune Temte as Bron-Char *Mckenna Grace as Young Carol Danvers (13 Years Old) *Akira Akbar as Monica Rambeau (11 Years Old) *Matthew Maher as Norex *Chuku Modu as Soh-Larr *Vik Sahay as Hero Torfan *Colin Ford as Steve Danvers *Kenneth Mitchell as Joseph Danvers *Stephen A. Chang as Cook *Pete Ploszek as Bret Johnson *Matthew "Spider" Kimmel as Spider *Stephen "Cajun" Del Bagno as Cajun *London Fuller as Young Carol Danvers (6 Years Old) *Azari Akbar as Monica Rambeau (5 Years Old) *Mark Daugherty as Skrull Main Tech *Diana Toshiko as Skrull Tech #1 *Barry Curtis as Mall Security Guard *Emily Ozrey as Surfer Girl Talos #1 *Abigaille Ozrey as Surfer Girl Talos #2 *Marilyn Brett as Older Lady on Train *Stan Lee as Stan Lee *Robert Kazinsky as Don *Nelson Franklin as Medical Examiner *Patrick Brennan as Bartender *Patrick Gallagher as Security Chief *Ana Ayora as Agent Whitcher *Lyonetta Flowers as Monica's Grandmother *Rufus Flowers as Monica's Grandfather *Sharon Blynn as Soren *Auden L. Ophuls and Harriet L. Ophuls as Talos' Daughter *Matthew Bellows as Accuser #1 *Richard Zeringue as Tom *Duane Henry as Talos-Kree Soldier *Gonzo, Rizzo, Archie and Reggie as Goose *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers (uncredited) *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner (uncredited) *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff (uncredited) *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes (uncredited) *Cece Abbey as Kree Citizen (uncredited) *Amir Abdalla as Beachgoer (uncredited) *Robert Lee Anderson as Armed Guard (uncredited) *Kenia Arias as Train Commuter (uncredited) *Jay Arthur as Alien (uncredited) *Jeff Bragg as Umpire (uncredited) *Gaige Chat as Kid Student #4 (uncredited) *Joey Courteau as Kree Rail Passenger (uncredited) *Kelly Sue DeConnick as Train Station Commuter (uncredited) *Callie Rose Deets as Kree Rail Passenger (uncredited) *Chol Eddy as Skrull Agent (uncredited) *Jacob Figueroa as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 (uncredited) *Andre Franco as Kree Elite Soldier (uncredited) *Nettie Rose Freed as Internet Cafe Girl (uncredited) *John Gettier as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Shane Habberstad as Surfer Skrull (uncredited) *Adam Hart as Skrull Spy (uncredited) *James Hatten as Alien (uncredited) *DJ Jenkins as Air Force Pilot: PYRO (uncredited) *Kevin M. Kelly as Coroner (uncredited) *Alvaro Laborin as 1990s Metro Subway Commuter (uncredited) *Bethany Levy as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Anthony Molinari as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *James Morrison as Air Force General (uncredited) *Vinny O'Brien as Skrull Spy #2 (uncredited) *Damon O'Daniel as Business Commuter (uncredited) *Mel Powell as Pegasus Guard Ficke (uncredited) *Jentzen Ramirez as Kree Soldier (uncredited) *Eddy Rome as Alien (uncredited) *Connor Ryan as Cadet Livanson (uncredited) *Gil De St. Jeor as Teenager (uncredited) *Tony Taboada as Kree Soldier (uncredited) *Raul Torres as Military Soldier (uncredited) *Darrell Trey Vaughn as Tunnel Guard - Wright (uncredited) *Danny Wendt as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Stanley Wong as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech (uncredited) *Ted Yonenaka as Train Station Commuter (uncredited) *Amielynn Abellera as a to-be-confirmed character (uncredited) *Clayton Chitty as a to-be-confirmed character (uncredited) *Gastón Dalmau as a to-be-confirmed character (uncredited) *Amir Malaklou as a to-be-confirmed character (uncredited) *Rayniel Rufino as a to-be-confirmed character (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Anna Boden :Ryan Fleck Producer :Kevin Feige Co-producer :Lars P. Winther Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Jonathan Schwartz :Patricia Whitcher :Stan Lee :Lars P. Winther :David J. Grant Screenplay :Meg LeFauve :Nicole Perlman :Geneva Robertson-Dworet :Liz Flahive :Carly Mensch :Anna Boden :Ryan Fleck Director of Cinematography :Ben Davis Casting :Sarah Halley Finn Costume Design :Sanja Milkovic Hays Production Designer :Andy Nicholson Art Directors :Elena Albanese :Andrew Max Cahn :Jason T. Clark :Kasra Farahani :Lauren E. Polizzi :Carol Uraneck Editing :Debbie Berman :Elliot Graham Visual Effects :Christopher Townsend Special Effects :Dan Sudick ADR :Ashley Adler :Darren Jacobs :D.J. Simmons Stand-Ins :Silas Borelly :Clay Chamberlin :Tina Grimm :James Henderson :Sierra Heuermann :Jaclyn Medallo :Shahira Osman :Toni Ringgold :Carlton Wilborn Stunts :Rocky Abou-Sakher :Aaron Alexander :Ashlen Aquila :Ben Aycrigg :Stanton Barrett :Jeffry G. Barnett :Joanna Bennett :Nick Benseman :Hannah Betts :Dmitrious Bistrevsky :Todd Bloomer :Heather Bonomo :Nick Brandon :Austen Brewer :Tamiko Brownlee :Joe Bucaro :Richard Burden :Elisabeth Carpenter :Chris Carnel :David Castillo :Mark Chadwick :Jim Churchman :Tom Crisp :Peter Claver Cullen, Jr. :Chad Dashnaw :Jennifer Elizabeth Davis :Gary Davis :Jake Dewitt :Rockey Dickey :Arturo "Joey" Dickey :Alyma Dorsey :Zack Duhame :Kiante Elam :Eyad Elbitar :Paul Eliopoulos :Mike Escamilla :Tim Eulich :Travis Fienhage :Jeremy Fitzgerald :Colin Follenweider :Josh Fried :Jeremy Fry :Mike Gaines :Kieran Gallagher :Walter Garcia :Andy Gill :Jessie Giacomazzi :Marilyn Giacomazzi :Travis Emmanuel Gomez :Ryan Gray :Charlie Grisham :Debbie Habberstad :Shane Habberstad :Reid Jonathan Harper :Riley Harper :Adam Hart :Jimmy Hart :Randy Haynie :Craig Henningsen :Jake Huang :Michael Hugghins :Isaac Hughes :Collin Hymes :Gary M. Hymes :Charles Ingram :Michael Jamorski :Andy Jones :Antal Kalik :Jeri Kalvan :Steve Kelso :Linda Kessler :Ingrid Kleinig :Mark Knutson :Ralf Koch :Joel M. Kramer :Mark Kubr :Dustin Kydd :Jesse LaFlair :Michelle Lee :Paul Leonard :Bethany Levy :Jake Lombard :Sam Ly :Adam Lytle :Tara Macken :Eric Mainade :Mike Massa :Michael Shawn McGuire :Crystal Michelle :Anthony Molinari :Heidi Moneymaker :Renae Moneymaker :Tristen Morts :Michael Mukatis :Vinny O'Brien :Paul O'Connor :Ryan Orr :Chris Palermo :Daniel Pera :Kara Petersen :David Pope :Juliana Potter :Darrin Prescott :Alice Rietveld :Timothy Rigby :DaJuan Rippy :J.C. Robaina :Dalton Rondell :Debby Ross Rondell :R.A. Rondell :Shahaub Roudbari :Tiia Rowley :Richard Rutherford :Eric R Salas :Todd Schneider :Steve Schriver :Myke Schwartz :Josh Seifert :Brett Sheerin :Charles Shults :Craig "Frosty" Silva :Karin Silvestri-Coye :Brett Smrz :Erik Solky :Buddy Joseph Sosthand :Erik Stabenau :Curtis J. Stuart :Amy Sturdivant :Ryan Sturz :Sonny Surowiec :Jake Swallow :Lucas Swallow :Mallory Thompson :Michael Trisler :Keisha Tucker :Eric VanArsdale :Shaun Vickers :Mark Aaron Wagner :Eric Shamm Watson :Chris White :Lee Whittaker :Jessica Winther :Keith Woulard :Nico Woulard :Kofi Yiadom :Beni Alexander (uncredited) :Hank Amos (uncredited) :Vic Armstrong (uncredited) :Sam Bailey (uncredited) :Sergio Briones (uncredited) :Steve DeCastro (uncredited) :Paul Doyle (uncredited) :Jess Durham (uncredited) :Stephane Feruch (uncredited) :Monique Ganderton (uncredited) :Khalid Ghajji (uncredited) :Thirl Ray Haston (uncredited) :C.C. Ice (uncredited) :Thomas J. Larson (uncredited) :Robert Nagle (uncredited) :Allan Padelford (uncredited) :Natalie Padilla (uncredited) :Chris Romrell (uncredited) :Casey Rutherford (uncredited) :Jason Tubbs (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Captain Marvel (film)